


All Ears

by airebellah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Domestic Fluff, Ear Kink, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Hobbit Culture, Khuzdul, King Thorin, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Smut, hobbits have sensitive ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrying someone from a different species never failed to bring with it new, and often strange, discoveries. However, Thorin never could have imagined just how different Hobbit ears were. But once he discovers their extreme sensitivity, he decides to put this knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. I have a massive thing about hobbit's having sensitive ears. I decided there wasn't enough fics about this, and then....smut happened....
> 
> Happy New Year's everyone!
> 
> (Yes, the title is a terrible pun. I'm not sorry.)

Marrying someone from a different species never failed to bring with it new, and often strange, discoveries.

Hobbits valued their feet hair very highly, for example. When Bilbo had first told Thorin that feet hair for a Hobbit was as important as facial hair for a Dwarf, the King had snorted. How could one compare a beard to – to _feet_?

Apparently Bilbo was being completely serious, and Thorin had spent a few nights sleeping in the throne room.

Only because he was up so late working, of course.

Eating seven times a day was an easily accepted difference, especially as Bilbo’s form rounded out once more, giving him a pleasant plumpness. Their dancing and music was not all-around terrible, and Hobbit pipe weed, Thorin could begrudgingly admit, was rather good.

But their ears – that was quickly becoming Thorin’s favourite difference.

The leaf-shaped appendages were quite large, and far too Elf-like at first glance. Though upon closer examination, it was clear they were far from Elven. (And thank the Valar for that.)

But it was not the shape or size, or the strange twitching movement when Bilbo overheard something no one else could hear that allured the King so.

As it turned out, they were extremely _sensitive_.

Bilbo always became livid if Thorin so much as hinted at presenting his beloved with ear adornments. Though Bilbo was often rather grumpy, thus Thorin had not thought much of the staunch refusal. In fact, it took some time for the King to even realize Hobbit ears were so intimately different – but once he had, it seemed terribly obvious.

There were times when Thorin would kiss his drowsy husband goodnight, both of them half-asleep already. But if Thorin’s hand should slip and stroke the Consort’s ear, Bilbo would be suddenly revitalized, straddling Thorin’s thighs and kissing him amorously.

If Thorin ever grazed Bilbo’s ear in public, the Hobbit would be reduced to a blushing, stammering mess. In private, however, his husband was able to act on his desire; Thorin always had great difficulty braiding Bilbo’s marriage braid, as the Hobbit often cut such sessions short. (The marriage braid, of course, framed the ear.)

Thorin wasn’t sure why Bilbo had failed to ever tell him, but now that he knew, he had a plan. Dutiful husband that he was, Thorin simply wanted Bilbo to know he accepted all of Bilbo’s strange, Hobbity quirks.

Of course, just telling Bilbo that was far too simple.

 

While Bilbo enjoyed his position as Consort Under the Mountain (he’d like to think he was actually quite good at it, especially when Dwarves could be so Eru-damned stubborn!), he did not enjoy how often he was forced to run between meetings. Right now, he had just been released from a guild hearing, and was rushing towards the kitchens to grab a quick bite before running down to the markets, where a fight had broken out between shops.

His large feet slapped against the stone floor as he hurried along the corridor, ignoring any strange looks he garnered. All that mattered was filling his stomach, which was quite angry with him at the moment since he had missed second breakfast.

Truly, one of these days he was going to have to hold a meeting specifically to address this problem.

“Bilbo!”

The Hobbit came to a skidding stop, spinning around at the sound of his husband’s voice. The King approached slowly, chin dipped as he gazed at Bilbo with a strangely feral smile.

“Ghivashel,” the King said as he approached. “I must speak with you.” Without another word, Thorin grabbed the Hobbit’s arm, pulling him down the hall.

“You may discuss whatever you like!” Bilbo grumped, failing to tug himself from his husband’s gentle grasp. “But do it on the way to the kitchens!”

Thorin ignored Bilbo’s firm protests as he led them both to an alcove in the hallway. Bilbo grunted as his back hit the wall, Thorin towering over him.

Huffing, the Hobbit crossed his arms. “Well?” he asked impatiently.

Instead of answering, Thorin’s rough hands cupped Bilbo’s face, angling his jaw before covering his mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss. Bilbo responded immediately, lips sliding against Thorin’s. Soon they were both panting, huffing out heavy exhales from their noses. But as his stomach rumbled in protest, Bilbo pulled away, remembering himself.

“Thorin, I really have to –”

The King’s lips interrupted the Hobbit once more, and Bilbo found it rather hard to form thoughts as his rough beard rubbed against Bilbo’s chin and cheeks, the Dwarf’s tall frame pressed against Bilbo’s small height.

Parting for a breath, Bilbo’s lips trailed along Thorin’s cheek, skimming his bearded neck to suck at his shoulder. As Thorin’s hands grasped Bilbo’s plump waist, he lifted the Hobbit with ease. Obligingly, Bilbo’s legs immediately wrapped around the Dwarf’s middle. Both gasped as Thorin pressed Bilbo harder against the wall, their hips grinding together.

“Thorin,” Bilbo panted. The Dwarf ignored him, instead licking and sucking on his beardless jaw. “Thorin,” Bilbo repeated, tugging on the King’s growing beard. Determinedly ignoring Thorin’s deep groan, Bilbo continued between breaths, “We can’t – do this here!”

“Why not?” Thorin countered, giving Bilbo’s chin a teasing nip.

“Public!” Bilbo reminded him.

“Mmm,” Thorin mumbled, squeezing Bilbo’s hips as he ground against his husband’s body. “Let them watch.”

Bilbo found himself rutting in return, even as his mind demand he put this to an end – at least temporarily, until they found the nearest empty room.

But then Thorin’s fingers were sifting through his curls, fingertips brushing against Bilbo’s pointed ear. The Hobbit bit his lip, adamantly fighting the groan threatening to force its way up his throat. The sensation of rough callouses against his sensitive skin sent a shock straight to his groin. Instead of pulling away as usual, Thorin’s fingers pinched the pointed tip.

Bilbo moaned, rubbing against Thorin furiously. The Dwarf’s breathing hitched as he pressed Bilbo harder against the wall, fingers mercilessly pinching and rubbing Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo’s eyes rolled back, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips.

“Thorin,” he moaned, legs clenching tighter around the King’s waist, desperate for some friction. Chest heaving, he desperately gasped for breath.

Soon the King’s lips were moving to his other ear, cruelly compensating for the lack of stimulation. Tongue flicking out, wet heat stroked the Hobbit’s ear. Bilbo whimpered, biting down on his lip as he remembered where they were. Not in their private chambers, but in a very public hallway, where too much noise would easily draw unwanted attention.

“Let me hear you,” Thorin whispered, warm breath ghosting over Bilbo’s thoroughly kissed ear. Bilbo shook his head, lips pursed as he huffed through his nose.

As Thorin brought his second hand up, both rubbing Bilbo’s ears relentlessly, the Hobbit’s head dropped back, thumping harshly against unyielding stone. His erection strained almost painfully in his trousers as he grinded against his husband, desperate for some kind of relief. The friction was pitifully lacking, yet his limbs began to shake with the oncoming pleasure.

“Nng,” he moaned, large toes digging into the Dwarf’s clothes. Eyelids fluttering shut, he panted desperately as Thorin pinched his ears harshly.

“Ah!” he gasped, stomach clenching as the pleasure and pain mixed together, overwhelming his senses. “Thorin!”

Bilbo’s orgasm hit him hard, the Consort spilling inside his breeches like an inexperienced tween. His body shook with the intensity, limbs suddenly failing, overcome with drowsiness. Thankfully he stayed wedged between Thorin’s body and the wall as he drooped forward, limp from pleasure. The Hobbit only vaguely registered his husband’s chuckle as the Dwarf held him close.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your ears?”

Bilbo would have blushed, had his face not already been bright red from their activities. Instead he nudged his nose into the crook of Thorin’s neck, too tired to berate the Dwarf for what was beginning to appear like a pre-planned attack.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr under the same name :_)


End file.
